Prowl
Prowl (プロール, Purōru) is a lone wolf ninja-style at heart, he has little interest in teamwork, something Optimus Prime finds extremely frustrating. Some people are team players, and some... well, aren't. Prowl would be the one that falls into the latter category. Prowl feels cooperation with the loud and unsubtle Autobots around him would cramp his style: a keen Cyber-Ninja prowess with elements of Circuit-Su and Metallikato. Seemingly bound up in his martial-arts philosophy is his deep, deep fascination with Earth's natural environment. His quarters on Earth is missing most of its ceiling, allowing him a permanent window into nature. In fact, he seems to have a deeper appreciation of his new surroundings than the humans who grew up with them. The phrase "stop and smell the roses" is a life truth for Prowl, and he can spend hours motionless, watching the organic world play out around him. Prowl is probably the most skilled fighter of his comrades, but this might not be saying much, as they were a mere space bridge repair crew before finding themselves suddenly defending the AllSpark against the resurgent Decepticons. In fact, Drift and Jazz, witnessing him in action, remarked that Prowl must not have finished his cyber ninja training. The true story is more complex: having failed to protect the infant protoforms, Prowl ended his studies in disgrace, seeking to commune with the Allspark. His quest for redemption and inner peace has ended in failure...so far. "Stillness... and '''strike'." :—Prowl getting past motion detectors Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Jeff Bennett (English), Kōji Yusa (Japanese), Lutz Schnell (German), Louis Beek (Dutch), Fritz Gianvitto (Portuguese), Gianluca Iacono (Italian), Junseok Song (Korean) Prowl has spent his life studying the secrets of the ancient art of Circuit-Su. Through its teachings, he has discovered the beauty of pure logic, and the invincibility of reason. All things - even combat - are subject to reason. If one is willing to calmly apply one's mental faculties to any problem, the solution will soon reveal itself. He often finds the chaotic antics of humans and other Autobots frustrating, but he will stop at nothing in their defense. Prowl is dark, sleek, agile, mysterious, and the silent ninja of the team; he only speaks when he has to, and even then as briefly as possible. Of all the Autobots he is the most skilled in direct combat, he is a natural spy and can infiltrate most any location unseen, unheard and without being detected, so he’s used for reconnaissance more than any other Autobot. Prowl is the Autobot of little talk and a lot of action. He’s unflappable, precise and has developed a keen interest in organic life. Robot Mode Vehicle Mode Back on Cybertron, his vehicle mode was a Cybertronian Hoverbike, later when arriving to Earth, his Earth vehicle mode is a Police Motorcycle. Attributes: *Master of Circuit-Su. *Projects holograms for use as camouflage. *Can use any object as a weapon. Gallery File:Prowl_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Prowl's Earth vehicle Mode. Personality Some people are team players, and some... well, aren't. Prowl falls into the latter category. A loner at heart, he has little interest in teamwork, something Optimus Prime finds extremely frustrating. Seemingly bound up in his martial-arts philosophy is his deep, deep fascination with Earth's natural environment. His quarters on Earth is missing most of its ceiling, allowing him a permanent window into nature. In fact, he seems to have a deeper appreciation of his new surroundings than the humans who grew up with them. The phrase "stop and smell the roses" is a life truth for Prowl, and he can spend hours motionless, watching the organic world play out around him. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Cyber-Ninja Corps **Yoketron **Drift *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Strongarm **Bulkhead **Bumblebee **Sideswipe **Omega Supreme *Windblade *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit **Ranzer **Panzer *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Guard **Ultra Magnus **Zeta Prime **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family Neutral *Elita-1 *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Lockdown Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Weapons and Abilities When called to battle, Prowl uses an array of throwing weapons, such as forming his cutting discs known as shurikens, that he can hurl with high accuracy. While useful as projectiles, these weapons tend to be far more damaging at close range and will occasionally bounce off their target with little damage if thrown from too great a distance. He can project holograms of himself, using them to misdirect his enemies. He is also the only member of his team with a jetpack, granting him limited flight. Prowl is an expert in camouflaging himself. He can turn virtually any object into a weapon. He also has keener senses—higher rez everything—than the other Autobots. In The Elite Guard, Jazz identifies one of Prowl's skills as the Metallikato "Five Servos of Doom", an attack where Prowl spins around throwing his shuriken with precision enough to slice his enemies to pieces. This suggests Prowl is not only a master of Circuit-Su, as mentioned in his tech specs, but of multiple Cybertronian martial arts. In "A Bridge too Close" and "Transwarped" Prowl demonstrates an ability to use a ninja mindset to reach the minds of Omega Supreme (while he is under Megatron's control) with varying degrees of success. "Five Servos of Doom" establishes that Prowl has extremely high potential as a Cyber Ninja. Under Jazz's tutelage, Prowl begins to realize this potential to the point where he is able to pull Allspark fragments out of thin air. He can also pull off stunts like levitating oil barrels and shattering falling objects so that the fragments are suspended above him. "Five Servos of Doom" also gives Prowl back his Samurai armor, with the flight capabilities and other abilities that it brings with it. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Good Category:Male-Bots Category:Autobots Category:Cyber-Ninja Corps Category:Autobot Ninjas Category:Autobot Spies